Nobody's Daughter
by QueenBzzz
Summary: "Gritaria, sujeira, gente nojenta e música barulhenta. Aí estão as coisas que mais amo no mundo."


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, tampouco as músicas que serão citadas ao longo da fic.

**You took the best years of my life**

_(Você tirou os melhores anos da minha vida) _

**And made it so I couldn't decide**

_(e fez isso para para que eu não tomasse decisões)_

**Unable to respond**

_(incapacitado de responder)_

**To the beautiful world**

_(para este mundo maravilhoso)_

**That goes on and on**

_(e vai continuando e continuando)_

**And on and on**

_(continuando e continuando)_

**(Sex Pistols – Schools Are Prisons)**

Olhei curiosa para o palco á minha frente onde um quinteto de rapazes tocava. De onde havia saído caras tão bonitos e talentosos eu não sei, mistérios da vida. Pelo canto do olho dei uma olhadinha nas feições das minhas melhores amigas, Yamanaka Ino, Mitsashi Tenten e Sabaku no Temari. As duas primeiras pareciam tão abobadas quanto eu, mas Temari assistia ao show com uma expressão engraçada, que parecia um misto de felicidade, curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo irritação. O que já era de se esperar, ela nunca gosta de nada.

O bar não estava exatamente cheio, e era o tipo de lugar que faria a maioria das mamãezinhas surtar, caso soubessem que seus filhos estavam ali. Mas aquele era o tipo de lugar que eu apreciava. Gritaria, sujeira, gente nojenta e música barulhenta. Aí estão as coisas que mais amo no mundo.

Eu sou Haruno Sakura, mais uma aberração nesse planeta. Tenho 17 anos e acabei de me mudar com minhas três amigas para um buraco chamado Konoha. Você deve estar pensando, e os meus pais? Vamos lá, minha mãe nos largou, a mim e meu pai, quando eu era um bebê. Se cheguei á conhecê-la, não tenho nenhuma lembrança significativa. Meu pai sempre viveu na fossa, não estava nem aí pra porra nenhuma, via minhas notas do colégio, que sempre foram instáveis, subirem e caírem novamente como se fossem um kamikaze, e nunca fez nada. Esgueirava-se pelos cantos, ouvindo músicas de rock pesado e indo á bares como este em que estou agora. Foi com ele que aprendi a gostar dessas coisas. E foi por causa dele que estou aqui agora, nesse fim de mundo.

O motivo? Bem, quando eu tinha uns... 13 anos meu pai, que estava de porre, bateu o carro com um maluco qualquer. Ele não morreu, mas foi pego dirigindo bêbado, xingou todos os policiais do distrito e acabou indo preso. Isso acabou acarretando numa investigação sobre ele, que revelou coisas como o fato de que ele raramente estava sóbrio, não ficava muito em casa e ás vezes me levava com ele para seus "passeios". Então... Tcharan, Sakura acabou indo parar num orfanato!

Aquela foi a maior merda da minha vida, admito com certeza. Fui obrigada á passar dois anos com crianças remelentas e enjoadas, que estavam sempre procurando atenção dos possíveis pais adotivos. Eu não estava nem aí pra nada, não queria ser adotada por nenhuma porra de casal idiota. Haruno Shinji, meu pai, era minha família. E sempre seria.

Tive duas fugas mal sucedidas do maldito orfanato antes de finalmente conseguir, quando tinha 15 anos. Foi aí que descobri que poderia ter uma "família" nova.

Não sei com os oficiais de justiça não me encontraram, já que eu estava sempre aprontando alguma confusão por aí. Talvez simplesmente não me quisessem novamente misturada ás crianças esperançosas por um futuro promissor. Eu era a pior influência.

Quer dizer, isso era o que eu achava, até conhecer Temari. Nos conhecemos em mais uma das noites em que eu me enfiei num bar qualquer pedindo alguma comida em troca de uma pilha lavada de pratos. Um bêbado tentou me estuprar num beco atrás do bar, mas foi impedido por um outro cara, que com certeza também não tinha boas intenções comigo. Mas, enquanto eles se batiam, acabei fugindo. Corri que nem uma louca, e quase fui atropelada por um Chevette preto que era dirigido por ela.

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas quando ela abriu a porta do carro e começou a gritar comigo,afirmando que eu era uma cadela retardada, eu só consegui implorar pra ela me tirar dali. Naquele mesmo dia eu descobri que Temari tinha 17 anos, mas não tinha carteira de habilitação, e ainda dirigia feito uma louca.

Á partir daquele dia nos tornamos amigas, ela era, e ainda é, totalmente louca, muito mais do que eu. Isso contribuiu. Ela morava com Ino, num apartamento microscópico no subúrbio. As duas rachavam o aluguel e pagavam as despesas com a mixaria de salário que recebiam. Elas aceitaram me ajudar, desde que eu ajudasse com as despesas. Ainda não fazia idéia de como e quando perguntei, Ino só arqueou as sobrancelhas e murmurou um "Problema seu, foda-se. Só não vai morar de graça na minha casa."

E aí as coisas foram seguindo, Ino me ensinou a tocar guitarra e Temari sabia ávamos só pra nos divertir, enfurnadas naquele kitinete horrível, mas depois de um tempo a coisa foi ficando séria. Escrevemos algumas músicas, comecei á levar a sério essa coisa de cantar, ás vezes tendo ajuda de Ino nos vocais e a coisa toda rolou.

Quando me dei conta nós estávamos dentro do carro indo pra uma cidade maior, só pra investir numa banda que não tinha nem nome.

Agora estamos aqui, dois dias depois de termos chegado a Konoha, uma cidade grotescamente enorme, bebendo e curtindo a vida.

É, nós deveríamos, sei lá, procurar um emprego primeiro. Mas no momento só queríamos nos divertir. Estávamos morando no apartamento de Tenten, uma amiga de Temari que já tinha ido nos visitar em Suna, nossa cidade antiga, algumas vezes e que, por tocar bateria, acabou entrando pra a banda. Tínhamos algumas economias, o suficiente para nos virarmos por alguns dias.

Pensando bem eu já tinha vivido muitas coisas para uma pessoa da minha idade, mas se não tivesse aprendido a superá-las sequer estaria aqui. Obviamente tenho meus momentos de fraqueza, como qualquer pessoa normal. Ás vezes eu só quero viver uma vida normal, morar numa casa bonitinha, ter um cachorro, uma família amorosa e só me preocupar com a faculdade. Mas aí eu me lembro que estou aqui para correr atrás dos meus sonhos... E á essa altura da vida as meninas já viraram minha família. Então só consigo pensar que tudo vai dar certo.

**Sasuke POV**

-Sou eu ou nosso público ta aumentando? – gritou Naruto, quando saímos do bar.

-Hoje tinham os mesmos punks da semana passada. – murmurou Shikamaru, dando de ombros. –Você que é maluco.

-Eu vi umas patricinhas também. Acho que nunca apareceram por lá. – continuou Neji, colocando um case com seu baixo dentro do porta-malas do carro.

-Tem certeza que não eram outras prostitutas? Cara, aquele lugar ta cada dia mais cheio delas. – murmurou Shika, com ar de entediado.

-Acho que não eram não, bonitinhas demais. – concluiu Neji.

-Ae, alguém viu o Gaara? – perguntou Naruto, olhando em todas as direções.

-Deve ter ido atrás de uma dessas garotas. Ele ficou olhando pra uma loira o show inteiro. – respondeu Neji.

-Pelo menos vai faturar alguma hoje. – murmurei.

Por algum motivo desconhecido eu estava extremamente irritado. Ok, talvez não fosse um motivo tão desconhecido assim. Simplesmente porque briguei de novo com meu pai. Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha. É, é, eu sou filho de Fugaku Uchiha, um dos homens mais ricos e influentes dessa porra de país. Mas eu simplesmente não me dou com meu pai. Eu não tenho a menor intenção de dar continuidade aos negócios da família, nem nunca tive. Fui um filho exemplar até os 14 anos de idade, capitão do time de futebol, só tirava boas notas e era o garoto mais popular do colégio. Era o maior orgulho dos meus pais, o que deixava meu irmão, Itachi, realmente puto da vida. Não que isso me importasse.

Mas aí um belo dia tudo isso mudou. Eu não via mais graça nas pessoas do colégio, não estudava direito, saí do time e pouco a pouco fui começando a matar aulas. Até hoje não sei exatamente o porquê, eu só sentia falta de alguma coisa na minha vida perfeita.

Esse meu comportamento gerou muitas brigas e problemas. Repeti a oitava série, e á partir daí eu já cabulava quase todas as aulas. Conheci Uzumaki Naruto, um garoto com quem ninguém conversava, que nunca tirava uma nota acima de 5 e também havia repetido de ano. Nos tornamos amigos, saíamos juntos e passamos a correr atrás de mulheres. Naruto me apresentou á Sabaku no Gaara, que já havia largado a escola há alguns anos. Ele morava com o irmão mais velho, Kankurou. Eu sabia que os dois tinham uma irmã por aí, em algum lugar do mundo, mas na época não me contaram muito á respeito. Eles tinham uma banda, a Fuck The Spartans. A banda contava com Gaara na guitarra solo, Kankurou na guitarra base, um garoto esquisito chamado Shikamaru que tocava bateria e um outro, mais esquisito ainda, que ficava no baixo e se chamava Neji. Eles só precisavam de um vocalista, porque ninguém queria cantar. Foi aí que eu resolvi que música era minha vocação. Eles não tinham nenhuma opção, então acabei ficando no vocal mesmo, provisoriamente. Mais tarde me firmei na banda, mas isso já é outra história.

Daí foi um passo até eu largar completamente a escola. Não tinha merda nenhuma que prestasse lá, a não ser algumas garotas que eram até bonitinhas. Á essa altura eu já tinha 15 anos.

A banda acabou pouco depois disso, quando Kankurou engravidou uma garota aí e teve que sair pra arrumar um emprego e sustentá-los. Tentamos seguir sem ele, mas acabou que Neji também saiu, e ficamos sem um guitarrista e um baixista.

Tivemos um hiato que durou alguns meses, nesse meio tempo Naruto aprendeu a tocar guitarra e eu fui expulso de casa. Sem ter onde morar, o que comer nem o que fazer, tive o ano mais agitado da minha vida. Consegui um trabalho numa lanchonete no subúrbio. Não sei o que meu patrão, um tal de Iruka, tinha na cabeça. Eu dormia nos fundos da lanchonete, ou na casa de alguma garota, dessas que eu conhecia por aí. As coisas realmente se complicaram quando Iruka teve que fechar a lanchonete. Aí fiquei fodido de verdade.

Estava perto de fazer 16 quando resolvemos retomar a banda. Fizemos alguns ensaios sem ninguém no baixo, sendo que Naruto agora ocupava o lugar de Kankurou. Pouco tempo depois Neji reapareceu dizendo que queria entrar na banda novamente. Não reclamamos, á pesar de tudo éramos amigos e o mais legal da coisa toda era tocarmos juntos.

E assim continuamos. Naruto não tinha pais, Gaara agora morava sozinho, Neji havia fugido de casa e eu... Bem, acabei me mudando pro apartamento do Gaara. Éramos livres para fazer o que tivéssemos vontade. Tivemos muitas noites regadas á bebidas, sexo e drogas. Eu não matinha nenhum vício além da música, os outros eram só pra relaxar de vez em quando.

Começamos á fazer apresentações por vários bares de Konoha, na maioria das vezes pagávamos pra tocar. Eu e Naruto arrumamos um emprego num supermercado e ás vezes furtávamos algumas coisas pra levar pra casa. Gaara arrumou um emprego numa loja de instrumentos musicais, Shikamaru numa loja de departamentos e Neji, que era o mais estudado de todos, começou á trabalhar numa loja de carros.

Agora permanecemos assim, um bando de marmanjos com quase 20 anos na cara, mas que não querem nada com a vida. Vez ou outra eu acabo encontrando com meu pai, ou Itachi. Isso quando eles não me procuram pra encher o saco. Acho que só minha mãe se importa comigo, mas ela tem que fingir que não. Para os tablóides públicos é como se Sasuke Uchiha nunca tivesse existido.

Então é isso, eu sou o filho renegado.

**Continua...**

**Nhaaaa, quanto tempo sem postar uma longfic de Naruto! *-* Essa fic está encalhada no meu PC a um bom tempo, mas um dia desses eu estava lendo uma fic por aí (****Trashers: Ascensão e Queda, da cherryarabellapeeckie. Pronto, começou o merchandising! UAHUOEHOEU) e me deu uma vontade de continuá-la... E cá estou eu! Decidi postá-la antes que desistisse de novo u-u**

**Enfim, estou meio nervosa, porque nunca escrevi uma fic desse tipo, mas espero sinceramente que gostem! E peço desculpas pela tradução fail da música do começo. Haha. Aceito sugestões de nomes para a banda das meninas! Já tenho algumas idéias, mas vale pedir uma ajudinha, certo?**

**Já comecei o segundo capítulo, mas pra ser sincera, não sei quando ele sai. Sabem como é, final de ano, provas, trabalhos e afins. Uma correria danada! G_G' **

**Beijos,**

**QueenBzzz. (10/11/10)**


End file.
